Denial
by C0ldSteel
Summary: Gene won't admit his feelings... but is he really the one who's fighting the most denial? T for adult themes; no lemon or even lime.


_This one shot idea was handed to me and I had to get it down. Sam/Gene slash with a dash of Sam/Annie. T to be safe; no citrus. ^_- _

**Denial**

* * *

><p>Sam knew exactly what Gene was up to, and it was annoying—no, infuriating. It wasn't bad enough that Gene had to be such a homophobe—he also had to be a hypocrite. Sam knew bloody well that Gene's physical abuse was slowly morphing into something seductive. fingers that lingered on him a little longer than necessary, hands that chose gradually more intimate places to grab him, eyes that roved over him as if he were a fresh-cooked meal. But the git couldn't just admit what he wanted. Couldn't take "the definitive step."<p>

Maybe Gene thought Sam was in love with Annie. _Well, I might be. Could be,_ Sam thought angrily to himself. _Only my stupid bloody DCI keeps sending me unhealthy mixed signals._ As it was, he did his best to think of both of them simply as equals and comrades... but it was difficult. He wished one of them would give him something definite to go on. Annie loved him; that was clear. Whether that love would translate well into a long-term, committed relationship was another question, and the sentiments went both ways exactly. As for Gene...

Sam growled aloud as he drove toward Gene's house. _He's so bloody confusing. If Annie's enigmatic, then he's... he's the bloody Minotaur's maze._

He remembered the way Gene had asked him over, and even that was infuriating...

"The missus is away at 'er mother's again," he had said, "so, er... how about dinner?"

"I don't fancy curry tonight," Sam had retorted.

"Fine with me; come 'round to mine."

Dinner. At Gene's _house._ As if that curry dinner had been their first proper date after going out for drinks several times... and this was their second date? If he was looking at it that way, then this was getting serious.

_I should have said_ no, Sam berated himself. _Shouldn't let him play me like this. If he wants to "court" me then he should bloody well be brave enough to come out and say so. And what about his wife, anyway?! If he wants me, he needs to end things with her first like a gentleman. Not that he'll ever be that. Not that he ever could. Not even close._

But he had gone. Here he was, pulling up in front of Gene's house. He had even bothered to change first. Put on a _tie._ _What is wrong with me?!_

He knocked, holding his cargo to the side so Gene wouldn't see it when he opened the door. _I can still back out. He doesn't have to know that I ever entertained the idea..._

Gene opened the door.

"If you don't love your wife, you should be man enough to tell 'er an' let 'er go," Sam declared without introduction.

Gene frowned at him. "It's an interesting point you raise," he said.

Sam swallowed. He had heard that lead-in before, just before getting his arm twisted behind his back.

"But I do love my wife," Gene went on. "Just not in that way, y'know? But it's okay... she doesn't think of me that way, either."

"What?"

"She's not at 'er mother's, Sam."

For a moment, Sam didn't understand. Then it dawned on him. "Oh... oh." But still... even if Gene's wife was unfaithful to him and they just maintained the marriage because they got along and it worked for them... _that's no reason to make this easy for him. He certainly hasn't done me that favor._

"So, you gonna come in or what?"

"I know what you're tryin' to do."

"Really." Gene folded his arms.

"You're thinkin'... we have dinner now and again, we have a drink, we work together... now we're gettin' together at your place—you're hoping to get me to stay over."

"Oh, is that what you think?"

"Yes, it is."

They stared at each other a few seconds; then Gene said, "Well?"

"Well, I..." _Well, I won't,_ Sam thought to himself. _Well, I'm not that easy. Well, I want you to come out and ask me. Well, I'm in love with Annie. Well, I wouldn't if you were the last person on earth..._ He moved his arm into view, letting the light from the doorway fall on what he'd been carrying. "Well, I packed a bag."

Gene looked down at the bag, then back up at Sam's face. Suddenly, he lunged forward, taking Sam's face in his hands and pressing his lips against Sam's mouth. He leaned his forehand against Sam's and grinned. "Knew it wasn't just me."

"You're bloody mad, you are," Sam said, feeling his face turning pink.

Gene chuckled. "An' I knew that wasn't just you." He picked up the bag from where Sam had dropped it in his surprise. "Come on; get inside."

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes, Guv."

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? Comments are the way to show you care. (Insert more silly lines here... seriously, though. Please review.)<br>_


End file.
